matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Flak Assault Rifle
* * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 18.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 96|capacity = 20 (max 100) (40 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military/flak-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 18.7.0 update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with a wooden hand grip, stock, thick barrel and a 20-round magazine which is fed with explosive rounds. Strategy It deals devastating damage, average fire rate, low capacity and good mobility. Tips *Due to its travel time, it is recommended that it is used up to medium range. *Since it fires multiple cluster flak projectiles, it is recommended to use it against crowded enemies, to well-benefit from area damage attribute. *Best used when using as Jetpack, since you will rain its projectiles so as to give enemies a hard time to dodge. *Watch out for its ammo, since it does not hold much. *Useful for scoring multiple kills in Arena and Campaign, due to its high damage, tied with area damage. *Keep in mind that it has the most range of all weapons with looping shot ability. *Try using it in maps that have flights or stairs. If an opponent is on your tail, run up the stairs and unload your ammo downward. *This is a great weapon for setting up traps around corners *Its damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. *It is recommended that it is used as a crowd controller. *Because the projectiles fired by the Flak Assault Rifle bounce, their movement is somewhat hard to predict, especially if fired at walls. *Aim for the ground so as to give players EVEN MORE hard time to dodge. *Use it in claustrophobic areas, where its projectiles are hard to dodge. *Useful against melee (e.g. Storm hammer) users. *Since it features "Armor Piercing" tied with "Cluster Bomb", it is ideal against heavily-armored players. *This weapon has a Cluster Bomb effect, so when the main rocket explodes, it will split into several bombs that resemble that of the Toy Bomber. Be careful not to kill yourself in the process, since your health and armor points will deteriorate overtime. *In game modes where points determine wins it is recommended not to crutch on this as you gain fewer points than having a weapon that can headshot. *This weapon is godly on Point Capture, as the horizontal explosions can cause entire point wipes at times, and the 30 efficiency can deal with players easily. This can kill players with the Heavy Champion Armor in one go. **This is also true for Block Crash. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack its users while he is vulnerable, such as when he is reloading or is complacent. *Attack its users from behind for best results. *Be high in the air, since it has travel time. The farther the better. *Try Rocket Jumping to avoid the mines, or run away to avoid getting damaged. *The mines are effective against ground targets. But still effective on aerial targets. So try to hit its user while your behind the user or after executing a timed rocket jump. *This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning its impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the Wallbreak effect such as the Prototype. *Due the projectiles' speed is in medium. They are relatively hard to dodge in close ranges but in exception in long ranges. Where the projectiles can be seen flying and can be dodged in time. And having the chance to finish its user off. *Use a long range weapon such as the Anti-Hero Rifle, as the C.U. does not have great accuracy Trivia *It isn't a Rocket Jump gun, since it's mines are timed and don't explode instantly. *It is an only weapon to feature both and attribute altogether. *It requires 250 to obtain this weapon, making it hard to obtain. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Cluster Bomb Category:Armor Piercing Category:Themed